A Hint Of Jealousy And Guilt
by kygirl101
Summary: Because, in Hikaru's eyes, this relationship was wrong. And he'd do anything to usurp it. KyouHika smut with a pre-established KyouKao relationship. Done for the Ouran Kink Meme on LJ, so - SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this last summer...Gawd...Don't you love finding old notebooks?!?! -huggles Pinkie the Pink Notebook- Anyway, here's some smut; done for the Ouran Kink Meme on Ouran._

* * *

**A Hint Of Jealousy And Guilt**

* * *

It's not a sin to love

It's not a sin to lust

It is a sin to give to those

Who are undo of trust

-

It was mean. Very mean. But oddly justified. Hikaru had wanted to usurp the relationship that, in his eyes at least, was ill-fated and doomed to end anyway; he'd wanted to cause as much trouble as possible for the brunette, and it wasn't like any of the greater powers were attempting to stop him. If so, they wouldn't have poked and prodded the events of the world until 'Hikaru-being-alone-in-the-office-of-Hitachiin-Corp' and 'Kyouya-being-too-busy-to-really-talk-and-only-calling-to-set-up-an-impromptu-date' coincided.

And now, he was at their home, standing in front of the double doors that lead to his and Kaoru's closet and smirking to himself while attempting to coordinate an outfit for the evening.

"Hey, Kaoru," he tossed back over his shoulder toward the brother who was lounging on their crammed beds and reading something. "What would you wear on a date?"

The page turning that had been so constant and regular for the last ten minutes stopped and the older twin could practically feel his little brother's eyes boring curiously into the back of his head. "What's wrong with what you usually wear?"

Hikaru shrugged, allowing his best and most innocent face to slip into place before he turned to face his little brother. "Dunno. I just feel like making a different impression this time."

"My impression?"

"Your's worked, didn't it?" Hikaru slipped in, playing on the undeniable ego that every aristocrat - especially those from the creative lines - had hard wired into their genes. "I mean," -insert a semi-shy blush and envious from-under-eyelash look- "...You have Kyouya."

It took a second for Hikaru's words to really sink in, and then Kaoru smiled (in a cute way that Hikaru would only duplicate with more effort than a smile was worth) and his eyes became a softer, warmer shade of amber (a technique Hikaru would have to remember to employ). He stretched and then gestured to a whey shirt. "And dark, dark blue or black pants...I didn't know you had a date, Hikaru."

Something in his tone held an unfamiliar tone and, knowing his expressions would often give him away, the elder Hitachiin twin turned his back on the younger again to paw through pants. "It's kinda a last minute thing. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"What?" Now Kaoru covered his emotions flawlessly. Around other people. When he was actually trying. Hikaru reevaluated: not jealousy...more of faint hope - ultimately crushed. "I was just..."

And now the older understood perfectly. _...Hoping I'd be going on a date..._

He plucked cloths off the rack and fled to the bathroom before he was tempted to say something incriminating (like, "_oh you will be_".)

-

He'd had several thought processes that contributed to plotting this devious plans.

Hikaru's first thought of the relationship had been: he shouldn't be touching my brother.

The second one was: my brother shouldn't be touching him back.

Third: If they won't break it off on their own, I might need to help.

Fourth: If I fuck him, then I can blackmail him into breaking up with my brother.

Fifth: Why is Kaoru's cell phone...here?

-

He'd stolen Kaoru's phone. Not that it was exclusively his; more of it was the one he favored, and the one that held all the dirty text messages and evidence of late-night phone calls exchanged between the younger Hitachiin twin and the Shadow King. It was also the phone that Kyouya texted further date instructions to just after Hikaru had slid into the back seat of the limo, phone in hand.

'My house, on the back patio Eight o' clock. Don't be late.'

Apparently, the Ootori's were too sophisticated for texting lingo, and Hikaru snorted before directing the driver to drive to the other estate on whatever rout would get them there at exactly seven-fifty-seven.

He dawdled on the steps of the Ootori estate for good three minutes, summoning what little bravery he had (it wasn't that he needed a lot, but just enough). Then, at exactly one minute to eight, and just as the bottom rays of the sun touched far off mountains, Hikaru - _Kaoru_ - raised his hand to the rich wood of the door and wrapped his knuckles against the grains. _Once...twice...three times_, and he could almost hear the hollow way it echoed through the hallways.

Hikaru smirked, and just as the door opened, he remembered to _smile_.

Kyouya, despite what Hikaru thought about the guy dating his twin, was pretty good-looking when dressed up...or...down? Black slacks fell casually around legs; a thing white shirt with elbow cuffs and an almost uncomfortably tight sweater vest of the most appealing shade of blue accented the sinewy muscles that Hikaru never noticed before. He stared - for perhaps a fraction of a second longer than he should have - before smiling wider and stepping toward his upperclassman.

"Kyouya~!" _-senpai!_ He, almost shyly and in a perfect imitation of how his little brother would do in the moments before or after Host Club, slipped his arms over thin, yet broad shoulders and leaned in for a peck on the lips as warm and bare forearms wrapped around his waist. Their mouths (one dry, parched with apprehension while the other was...unknown, a mystery) were close, oh so close, and hot breath slipped from between Hikaru's parted mouth. He probably could have persevered and kissed one of his least favorite people, but in that moment, amber eyes flicked to the grey ones behind glasses and the red head felt something akin to electricity shoot up his spine with terrifying strength before hitting his brain and ricocheting back down to his -

Hikaru changed course at the last second and planted the (what could be) intimate hello on the part of Kyouya's face that neither qualified as cheek or mouth - something that felt very un-Kaoru, but couldn't be fixed now. He pulled back and, for a moment, was subject to Ootori scrutinization, which felt a bit like being x-rayed. Did...did Kyouya..._know_?!

"Well..." He suspected something alright, but it really depended on what that certain something was. "There's dinner on the back parch, Kaoru. Have you ever tried -"

They'd detached from the embrace as the topic switched to food, but the brunette was still close enough for the red head to be able suddenly grab his wrist at the sound of his (brother's) name. This only succeeded in earning an even more suspicious glance from Kyouya, and for a second Hikaru floundered in silence. "I...uh...Le't skip it." Perhaps a little too late to look natural, he added a suggestive eyebrow lift and smoldering gaze, but Kyouya seemed to buy it.

"Pretty eager, are you?" His voice sent doubt streaming into Hikaru's veins, and he was about to regress and say they didn't have to, but then Kyouya chuckled and slipped an arm around Hikaru (and Kaoru's) slender waist. "I suppose we could eat after..."

And then there was warm, minty breath against his ear, a tongue on his neck drawing languid figures before teeth joined the equation and Hikaru shuddered a bit, attempting to repress the shiver but fisting the material of Kyouya's sweater in his fingers. Bolts of electricity ran haywire in his blood stream again, but they eventually gave up playing along his spine and started heading directly to his groin.

The house was, thankfully, vacated and it was easy from them to stumble backwards/forwards/sideways, constantly changing directions as fingertips play under shirt hems. They don't kiss - Kyouya tries but meets teeth accidentally, meshing their lips in a painful way that prevented him from trying again. They don't talk, either, but that - at least - didn't hurt.

Hikaru's back thumped against hard, hollow sounding wood, shifting a little to press his front closer to Kyouya and letting out a breathy moan. Something rattled and, a second later the doorknob clicked and the two of them stumbled backward in a flurry; the two of them breaking apart, and Hikaru glanced around, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as Kyouya turned back to close and lock the door.

'_Where's the bed?_' Hikaru wants to know. Looking up, seeing nothing and he opened his mouth. "Where -" He faltered. "Do you wanna...?"

It's enough of a hint and the Hitachiin blushes as Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say something about that last week?" he asked silkily, reaching up to brush a finger over Hikaru's cheek bone. _That_ made something in the pit of the younger boy's stomach flip flop. "You always said that you liked my silken sheets..."

And he walked directly past him, up the staircase to his loft. And, all too eagerly, Hikaru followed him.

Cloths practically divested themselves - shirts first, crumpling to the floor as Kyouya, none-too-shyly, pushed Hikaru onto the bed and followed after him, looming over the boy on all fours in a slightly ominous ways. It was...almost scary.

Arousal was apparent: tented pants and tender hisses whenever anything that remotely resembled friction brushed over the lumps. Hikaru actually moaned, throaty and very vocally, as the zipper to his dark blue jeans were dragged downward. Kyouya smirked and dipped his head. The Hitachiin hated - purely hated - how he could blush that much, and shakily reached down to return the draw of the zipper. There was no rewarding sound, however, only a single free hand tugging his glasses down his nose and off of his ears.

A leg slipped between Hikaru's for a split second before it was removed and, as Kyouya's warmth vanished, his pants were roughly jerked down; over hips and knees and eagerly dragging his underwear with it. He almost wanted to clutch at the waist band of his last article of clothing but..._had to be Kaoru...who has don this before, and has no issues being naked in front of his boyfriend, right?_ Hikaru blanched just a bit at that thought.

It felt weird, being naked and alone in a bed, especially one that was not his. It felt even stranger to have someone divesting their own pants and looming over him, breathing hard and seemingly thinking he was sharing an intimate moment with someone he loved. Hikaru looked away, almost feeling guilty, but then felt a hand caress his cheek tenderly and tilting his face so that amber and kohl eyes met. The corners of Kyouya's mouth pulled down in a semi-concerned smile. "Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

"I - uh - " There was an undeniable twinge in his lower region and Hikaru personally wondered why he was reacting this way to the Shadow King's voice now, when it had never effected him this way before. Hesitantly, he replied, "No."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I - Yes!" He gave his best Kaoru-uke pout and widened his eyes slightly. "Please, Kyouya. Please, I...I want you."

The brunette spared him one more look before delving back toward him for a kiss, this one catching Hikaru off guard before he could turn his head away and divert the kiss. Warm lips on warm lips, smooth an only a little dry, and their tongues danced as fingers played idle patterns on blank and open skin, tweaking, teasing, toying. Friction wove hot tendrils between their bodies, creating pleasurable skin on skin traction and extracting sultry moans from Hikaru and low, breathy grunts from Kyouya.

Amber eyes rolled back into his head as he was prepared to orgasm, welling up pleasurable memories and concentrating on every hot, flustered and overstimulating feeling on his skin. He wanted to be pushed, almost forcibly, over the edge. He felt the head gathering in the lower part of his abdomen just as he felt Kyouya's hot breath next to his ear and heard him command lightly, "Turn over, Kaoru."

Again, an undeniable twinge in his member, already erect and weeping tendrils of pearly pre-cum, and Hikaru willingly rolled onto his stomach, the equivalent of surrendering; getting down and wiggling his back side in the air; begging to be gratified. Kyouya complied with these silent demands easily, tenderly, lovingly - soothing him with calm strokes down his spine every time a cool, slicked digit entered him, stretching and massaging Hikaru's insides until the intrusions felt more familiar than extra. It felt good, and in time, Hikaru was rocking backwards, pressing closer and closer, trying to get those fingers deeper. He shivered when the were withdraw, only to be replaced with something much different.

Exposure, feeling turned inside out painfully, inverted, and the elder Hitachiin twins wonders if it felt like this for Kaoru, too, and if his (their) partner had acted the same way, going slowly and carefully that it made Hikaru almost want to laugh out loud. Instead, the red head buried his face in the cool, silky sheets, shaking his head from side to side in order to wipe the small tears that had sprung to his eyes away.

Hands were everywhere: hips, back, shoulders, and once around his own, threading their fingers as Kyouya got situated, fully sheathed, and then both hands splayed securely around his hips. Hikaru's face stayed in the bed sheets as his upperclassman rocked against his backside, withdrawing and sliding back in with practiced ease. His breath hitched, making fluttery moans and slight grunts of discomfort - until, that is, Kyouya touched THAT something deep inside of him, pistioning where and what his fingers had only, if even, brushed. Hikaru's mouth opened into the pillow top and he screamed.

The youngest Ootori rocked, seemingly taking pleasure in the reaction he was evoking from the twin He, too, enjoyed the sensation, and vocalized this with soft grunts and fluttery touche, resting his forehead on the sweaty patch of skin between his cohorts shoulder blades. His breath came in sporadic gasps, and he tingled, knowing he was on the edge, and he bit his lip to keep the premature orgasmic sensation nestled deep within him still.

Hikaru felt it, too. The building pressure in his loins and focused on it, intent on feeling the entirely of the climax. His moans were clearer, louder and more inciting. "Uh - uh, h god - uh - harder, Kyouya - please. harder."

His requests were met with vigor, and sweat poured from each body. Hikaru was close, feeling that once spot inside of him being struck over and over, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through his body. And then there was a voice in his ear, the voice hot and heavy and whispering and lustful. "K-...Kaoru..." A voice that sent Hikaru over the edge, made him cum - screaming - into the hand that had taken up stroking him. He clenched tightly around the Ootori's own pulsing member, that Kyouya, too, released wit a gasp of pleasure, tensed and then relaxed into an exhausted slump.

For a second, he pushed Hikaru into the mattress with all his weight - which proved to be a comforting pressure - before he rolled off the younger boy, a hand falling onto his head to play with red haired tendrils.

Shocked...Hikaru did not move...

* * *

_Okay, listen good. People who critisize smut I stay up WAAAAY too late to type will get hit with a frying pan._

_...Woah, woah! I was kidding! But, you just won't get a cookie unless it's constructive. And yes, I am aware of the indecent amount of run-on sentences I have. ^^ Still, I hoped you enjoyed it! SKITTLEZ!_

_Two Alternate Endings _


	2. Alt Ending One

_It's not a sin to love_

_It's not a sin to lust_

_It is a sin to give to those_

_Who are undo of trust_

-

**-Alternate Ending One-**

After moments of harsh, heavy breathing forced into regulated pants, and the Kyouya made to sit up and stand, his muscles still tingling from the sex. The red head rolled over and dew the rumpled sheets above his waist, still feeling exposed to his...what were they now? He felt utterly confused.

The door to an adjoining bathroom stood ajar and Kyouya began to walk toward it, his cool demeanor virtually intact. At the doorway to the bathroom, he paused, exhaled before turning back to the boy in his bed with a soft, bare-your-soul, and uncharacteristic type of smile. "...Happy Anniversary, Kaoru."

* * *

_Have the one that makes Hikaru a bastard. This is, personally, my favorite._


	3. Alt Ending Two

_It's not a sin to love_

_It's not a sin to lust_

_It is a sin to give to those_

_Who are undo of trust_

-

**-Alternate Ending Two-**

"Nice try," he sounds cold, closed off and almost angry. "I didn't know it was you...Until the end."

Hikaru stiffened, and Kyouya's hand tightened so hard on his hair that several follicles parted contact with his scalp as the Ootori sat up and pulled away from him. The red head sat up as well, scrambling to the entirely opposite side of the bed and tugging the sheet up to his chest protectively. Kyouya managed to find his pants and stood up to pull them up. Shamefacedly, Hikaru adverted his eyes.

"There must be something seriously wrong with you, Hikaru." He'd replaced his spectacles and turned to glare him in the eye. It made Hikaru blush and open his mouth to stutter, but was cut off. "Nothing you can say is going to fix what you've done." Was there perhaps a hint of guilt poorly disguised beneath all that cool anger? Did Kyouya really think that he should have been able to beat the Which One's Hikaru game on it's highest level?

"I - I..." He looked down, feeling something akin to tears welling in his heart. "I am...s-so., so sorry."

Kyouya looked away, too, folding his arms across his pale, naked chest. "Yeah, I am, too." And, for not the first time that evening, Hikaru felt that Kyouya was talking to Kaoru; not him.

* * *

_Here! Have the one where Kyouya loves Kaoru! -eats them both- I love Hikaru, too, still. After all, if you think of his mentality, it was almost kind of sweet....In the selfish way._

_Ahem. Anyway, reviews? 8DD_


End file.
